The present invention relates to a connector structure for a mixed type of faucet, which includes a hexagon nut, a spherical connector, a water-sealing gasket, an O-ring and a Z-shaped connecting pipe, wherein the spherical connector is screwed on an inlet pipe of the faucet seat. The spherical connector is formed with an annular groove at one end thereof which is adapted to biasably fit with an inner flange of the hexagon nut so that the nut can be biased through a certain angle. The water-sealing gasket is placed over the spherical connector and is closely attached thereto by means of the connection of the Z-shaped connecting pipe. The connector structure of the present invention can be connected to a water pipe in accordance with the inclined angle thereof while effectively avoiding leaking of water and damage of the water pipe or the faucet seat.
In a water supply facility, a faucet seat is connected with a water pipe for providing water. However, the water pipe is often disposed in a biased position due to working error and cause the connection between the faucet seat and the water pipe becomes difficult. Such drawback is especially seen in a mixed type of faucet. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional faucet connector structure includes a faucet seat 10, a nut 11, a screwing pipe 12, a connecting pipe 13, etc. When assembled, the screwing pipe 12 is screwed into the pipe openings 14, 15 of the faucet seat 10 and then the nut 11 is screwed thereon and the connecting pipe 13 is screwed thereon. The connecting pipe 13 is then connected with a water pipe. Such connection is performed in a fixed manner without movability. As a result, in case the water pipe is in a biased state, the faucet seat will be connected therewith difficultly and after such connection, the following problems quite often occur: 1. The water pipe suffers a bending moment and is apt to break due to unsuitable connection. 2. The thread of the pipe opening of the faucet seat is easily damaged due to an unsuitable connection and the usable life of the faucet seat is thus shortened. 3. A clearance exists between the faucet seat and the water pipe due to improper connection so that water often leaks through the clearance.